


A Second Chance at Happiness

by Lyssa13



Category: Law & Order: SVU
Genre: First Kiss, Friendship, Friendship/Love, Love Confessions, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-05-31
Updated: 2018-06-05
Packaged: 2019-05-16 17:27:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,420
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14815697
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lyssa13/pseuds/Lyssa13
Summary: Liv decides to play matchmaker to give her best friend his second chance at happiness.





	1. Matchmaking

**Author's Note:**

  * For [tobeconspicuous](https://archiveofourown.org/users/tobeconspicuous/gifts).



> This is my first fan fiction ever and I owe it all to my new friend tobeconspicuous. I am grateful to her for encouraging me to write and being my beta for this fic. I know that the bangan crack ship isn’t for everyone but I felt it was the easiest way to dip my toe into the writing world.
> 
> After receiving some awesome comments, I have decided to continue with this AU. Stay tuned for more chapters!!!

Rafael was at Olivia’s apartment one night sharing take out as they worked on their latest rape case.  Barba had been in court all day so they were just starting to go over witness statements now. As Barba picked up another file, they were interrupted by a knock on the door.

 

Rafael looked up from his paperwork and asked “are you expecting someone?  I can leave”. 

 

Liv responded “it’s just Trevor dropping off some adoption paperwork” as she walked to the door. She missed Rafael’s sigh as he tried to bury himself back into his work.  

 

Liv invited Trevor into the apartment and decided to introduce him to Rafael.  “Rafa, I’d like you to meet Trevor Langan, Noah’s adoption attorney. Trevor, this is Rafael Barba, our ADA.”

 

Liv watched as the two of them looked at each other for a moment before shaking hands. For a second she swore she saw a twinkle in Rafael’s eye and a small smile on Trevor’s face.  It seemed as if they already knew each other but neither said anything and she didn’t bring attention to it. After Trevor left, Raf tried to jump back into the paperwork but Liv got him a glass of scotch. 

 

There was a knowing look in her eye. “Rafa why do I feel you already knew Trevor?”  

 

Rafael sighed, “because we have a history”. 

 

“Continue,” Liv glared at him.

 

Rafael got up and started to pace as he opened up to his best friend.  His voice was low and somewhat cracking as he explained “Rita introduced us in college, her parents and his parents belonged to the same yacht club in the hamptons.  The summer before our last year of law school, Rita invited me to stay with her so I didn’t have to go home to the Bronx.” As Rafael paused and took a deep breath, Liv noticed the tension he has been holding in his shoulders as he tried to soldier through what he was trying to say.

 

“Trevor and I became friends and were inseparable by the end of the summer.  Trevor had feelings for me but I was just coming to terms with being bisexual and wasn’t ready for any kind of commitment. I laughed and pushed him away after he opened up to me about how he felt about me.  Our paths have only crossed a few times since then and I have never forgiven myself for how poorly I treated him.”

 

Liv rose to her feet and hugged him. Liv felt some of his tension melt slowly away as she spoke gently to him.  “Oh Rafa...it’s been years since you were that dumb college kid, why not talk to him now? You’ve obviously come to terms with who you are.  Trevor also seems to not hold anything against you if tonight’s interaction says anything.” 

 

Rafael sighed and responded “because that ship has sailed...would you forgive someone who laughed in your face? When they told you they had feelings for you and then failed to return all phone calls.  I reacted so immaturely to the whole situation instead of being honest with my feelings. You know how good I am at sabotaging my relationships.” 

 

“You deserve happiness though Rafa. Your a good man.  Maybe it’s time to allow yourself to love again” Liv said as she returned back to the couch and picked up the file they were working on. She dropped the subject as she could see how defeated Raf looked. When Rafael finally left, Liv decided that she was going to play matchmaker for her best friend.   
  
Liv set her plan in motion the following day.  

 

She called Trevor that morning and asked if he would be available to babysit Noah on Saturday night.  He of course agreed, as he loved the little guy and had become close to Olivia and Noah during the adoption proceedings.  During a sidebar at Forlini’s that afternoon, Olivia mentioned to Rafa that Lucy was away this weekend and she had a date that she didn’t want to cancel.  

 

Without her even asking, Rafael knew she wanted him to babysit and as much as he wanted to say no, he knew his friend needed to date and have a chance at happiness even though he has ruined his.  “Of course I’ll watch Noah for you Liv. Just let me know what time to be at your apartment.” 

 

“Thanks Rafa.  It still amazes me how far you’ve come with him, since you held him like a ticking time bomb a few months ago”.  

 

Rafael laughed and said “well it’s only because you owe me a new bottle of expensive scotch now.”

  
What Liv failed to mention to Rafael was that she’s also asked Trevor to come babysit that night as well.  If Rafael wasn’t going to give into his feelings for Trevor, she was going to make sure they did together. The rest of the week flew by and they barely had time to catch up with each other besides about the case.    
  
Saturday night arrived and Rafael arrived around 5pm, so Liv could get ready without being interrupted by Noah.  Noah greeted him wanting to be picked up and planted the wettest kiss on the counselors cheek. 

 

“I think he likes you Rafa, “ Liv said with a smirk.  Liv then went back to her bedroom as Raf took Noah to the couch and they started to watch a paw patrol marathon.   
  
Around 6:30 there was another knock on the door,  expecting it to be Liv’s date, Rafael let her open the door. He was surprised when he heard Trevor’s voice but figured maybe it was something to do with the adoption paperwork work.  Rafael heard them talking but decided to focus his attention on Noah until he heard the talking get louder as they walked into the living room. 

 

Rafael looked up and locked eyes with Trevor who seemed very surprised to see him on the couch with Noah.  Raf noticed that neither Liv or Trevor were holding paperwork, so he was wondering why he was their in the first place.  He knew that Liv wouldn’t be going on a date with him, especially after he opened up to her about their history last week and then it dawned on him what his best friend might be trying to do.  He cocked his head and started to stare down Liv, while he waited to hear her explanation.   
  
Liv noticed that Trevor looked down right confused at the sight of Rafael on the couch with Noah in his lap and well when she looked at Rafael she noticed he didn’t look amused as he was he was giving her his trademark courtroom stare down.  

 

“Well I’m sure your both wondering why you both are here...truth is, Rafa, I was shocked when you said yes to watching Noah that I completely forgot that I had already mentioned something to Trevor.  And then I figured not to cancel because sometimes Noah can be a handful and two sets of hands are better than one.” 

 

Rafael was not buying that excuse and continued his stare down with Liv but soften his glare a bit when he noticed that Trevor was smirking a little at Liv’s explanation.  

 

Rafael cleared his throat and said with a smirk “I shocked myself Liv when I agreed to watch Noah, maybe you're right about having another set of hands to help.  Trevor, how do you feel about a paw patrol marathon and pizza?” 

 

“Since you asked so nicely, Rafael, I think I’ll stay,” Trevor responded with a smile and went and sat on the other side of the couch.  

 

Liv knew that Rafael was on to her and expected that she will never hear the end of this but it would be well worth it, if Rafael can reconnect with Trevor.   

 

“Well if you both can excuse me, I am going to go finish getting ready for my date,” Liv said as she walked out of the living room.  

 

Rafael excused himself with the excuse of using the bathroom and went to find Olivia.  “I know what your trying to do Lieutenant. You’re not as stealthy as you think.”

 

“What is it you think I’m doing, Rafa?” She said with a smirk.  

 

Rafael sighed and sat down on her bed, “I don’t know if I can just open up to him like you want. What if I mess this up again?” 

 

“Rafa, you are a wonderful man, with so much to give,” Liv began. “You deserve a chance at happiness no matter how much you think you don’t.  We have both been married too long to our jobs, it’s time that we think of ourselves for once. I am just thinking and acting for the both of us because you are too stubborn to see that.  Once you put Noah to sleep, try to open up to Trevor, I can still see there is an obvious spark between the two of you”. 

 

Rafael got up and walked to Liv and gave her a hug.  “Thanks Liv, I will try but I’m not making any promises. I really hurt him and I don’t see why he would even want to give me a second chance.  Now finish getting ready, one of us deserves a happy ending tonight,” he flashed his trademark smirk at her. 

 

“I’m going to pretend we aren’t talking about my sex life right now, Rafa.”

 

“You opened the door to it when you decided to play matchmaker, Benson,” he said as he walked out the door and back towards the living room.   
  
“Trevor, do you still like meat lovers pizza?” Rafael asked as he walked back into the living room, while dialing the pizzeria around the corner.  

 

Trevor smiled, “You remembered after all these years.” 

 

As Raf ordered the pizza, he smiled back at Trevor.  Raf thought to himself maybe there is a glimmer of hope that Trevor could forgive him and give them a chance.  But his stomach was in knots just thinking about how to go about asking that second chance.    
  
As Rafael was about to go back to sit on the couch, Liv came back in and said goodnight to Noah and told him to be a good boy for his uncles.  Both Raf and Trevor told her to go and have a good time. 

 

Raf smirked and said “stay out as late as you need to Liv, go get that happy ending.” 

 

“behave yourself counselor,” she smacked him on the shoulder as she was leaving.

  
Noah moved to the floor with a pillow leaving Trevor and Rafael sitting opposite each other on the couch.  As they waited for the pizza they engaged in some small talk which surprisingly to both of them wasn’t awkward.  They talked about their respective jobs and their shared love of the little boy on the floor that called each of them uncle.  Once the pizza came they sat and ate while listening to Noah babble about school. After dinner Trevor gave Noah a bath while Rafael cleaned up the kitchen and living room.  Noah requested that Uncle Rafa read to him because he does the best voices. Three stories later and both Trevor and Rafael found themselves back on couch each with a glass of scotch.   
  
They both started to talk at the same time but Trevor allowed Rafael to go first.  “Trevor, I owe you a long overdue apology. I’m not even sure I deserve to be forgiven for how I treated you that summer before our senior year.”  

 

Trevor looked as if he wanted to interrupt and Rafael asked “please just let me finish.” 

 

He looked down at his scotch glass.  “Trevor, I had feelings for you then but at the time I just did not know how to be open with my bisexuality. Especially after coming out to my parents went horribly wrong. 

 

“My father was a bastard and always hated me and it just added fuel to the fire.  And my mother well she still doesn’t really understand, she keeps asking me to marry a nice girl and give her grandchildren.  

 

“I have obviously since come to terms with this and don’t let their opinions rule my life but I threw myself into my work and rarely let myself have the happiness of a relationship whether it be with a man or a woman.  I do know that you were the one who I have always regretted not taking that next step with.” Rafael couldn’t bring himself to look at Trevor after finally allowing himself to be vulnerable.   
  
“Rafael.  Look at me.” Trevor said.  

 

Rafael slowly brought his eyes up to look deep into Trevor’s soft grey eyes afraid of what he would see, however he noticed a gentle smile on Trevor’s face.  Trevor reached over and took Rafael’s glass out of his hand and put it on the end table. He then took Rafael’s hand in his tentatively. 

 

“Rafi...is it ok if I call you that again?” Rafael smirked and nodded yes at Trevor.  His heart was beating a mile a minute as he thought he’d never hear that name come out of Trevor’s mouth again.  “Rafi...I didn’t realize that you had been holding these feelings in all these years. We were young and dumb and while yes I was hurt at the time, I never held it against you.  I realized that it just wasn’t our time. I just wish you had told me why you weren’t ready instead of blowing me off and laughing like it was a joke.”   
  


“I wanted to tell you, Trevor,” Rafael murmured. “But I couldn’t find the right words and for me it was just easier to be the stubborn asshole that I still am all these years later. And every time I’ve seen you since I’ve just regretted not being honest with you”. 

 

“You are both of those things, Rafi. But you have a good heart and you do deserve to be happy if you can’t see that. If you don’t mind me asking what gave you the courage to finally speak up this time?” 

 

“Well...Liv noticed something between us last week when you came to drop off paperwork and I finally opened up to her about our past.  She encouraged me to open up to you despite my hesitation to do so because like you said, she believes I deserve happiness as well. However, I don’t quite think she forgot that she had already asked you to babysit, I believe she is trying to play matchmaker.” Rafael grinned at Trevor as he said that last bit about Benson.

 

Trevor laughed and said “well I guess I owe Liv big time then.”

 

Rafael thought the conversation had been going well but still was hesitating about whether or not to ask if Trevor still had feelings for him and decided it’s now or never.  Rafael was unable to make eye contact but summoned the strength to speak. “Trevor, I’m going to put myself out there for once and ask something of you, please be honest with me.  Do you still have feelings for me and wonder what if?”

 

There was a period of silence and Rafael’s heart dropped and for once was glad he wasn’t looking directly at Trevor.  He started to pull his hand away from Trevor when he heard, “Rafi please look at me.” 

 

Rafael slowly looked up and saw those big blue eyes and soft smile on Trevor’s face and relaxed slightly. “Rafi,  I have been wondering what if since that summer in the Hampton’s. I do have feelings that I would love to explore but I need you to be all in.  I don’t want to be secretive, I want open and honest. If that is something you think you want than I think we both deserve our shot at happiness.”

 

Rafael let out a big breath that he didn’t know he was holding.  Smiling, he said “I want nothing more than to be open and honest and in a relationship with you.”

 

They smiled at each other for a few minutes before they finally gave in and tentatively kissed.  Soft at first but slowly giving way to a deeper more passionate kiss that left them both exhilarated.  “You realize, Liv is going to torture us when she realizes her plan worked, right Rafi?” 

 

“Ughhh,” Rafael laughed. “She’s going to be insufferable”.

 

The two settled next to each other on the couch and started watching the Yale vs Harvard basketball game and took pot shots at each other’s alma matters.

 

When Liv came home a few hours later,  she heard nothing but the tv on in the living room.  She quietly crept in and saw what she was hoping to see. Both men were asleep with Rafael resting on Trevor’s chest.  Not wanting to disturb them, she covered them both with a blanket and walked into her bedroom smiling to herself. Her heart warm for her best friend who was finally taking a chance at finding happiness.


	2. The Morning After

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Trevor thinks back on the past and 2 best friends share about their respective nights.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I got another chapter out faster than I thought! Thank you to tobeconspicuous for the beta!

Trevor woke up at some point during the middle of the night and realized he was still on Liv’s couch. He smiled when he looked down and heard Rafael snoring softly with his head on his chest.  He noticed how peaceful Rafael looked, reminding him of that handsome college kid all those summers ago. 

 

Thinking about how the night went, he was very surprised to see Rafael on the couch with Noah when he first arrived and debated on whether he should have stayed at first.  But then when he saw Rafael’s face light up as he asked him to stay for pizza and a paw patrol marathon, it gave him a little hope. 

 

All these years had passed and every time Trevor had run into Rafael he had wondered about what could have been.  He knew Rafael wasn’t ready when he confessed his feelings to him, he just didn’t expect him to react as childishly as he did. When Rafael laughed during his confession and then subsequently failed to return any messages Trevor left for him in the days that followed, it caused a deep ache in his heart.  After spending the whole summer together almost attached at the hip, he couldn’t reconcile how Raf could turn and be so cold all of a sudden. It made him feel as if his feelings were unimportant and he vowed to never feel that way again.

 

As the years went on and he heard from Rita that Rafael had various relationships that never went anywhere, he wondered if he could be the reason for that.  Rita had tried to convince him to speak to Rafael again about his feelings but he couldn’t put himself out there again. He would not look like a fool and have his heart broken again by this man.  

 

However that night Liv introduced him and they shook hands, he felt that same spark he felt all those summers ago in the hamptons.  He just didn’t know if Rafael felt it too, he thought he saw that familiar twinkle in his eye but was afraid he was just reading to much into something he wanted.

 

He yawned and as much as he wanted to go home and sleep in his own bed, he didn’t have it in him to wake Rafael up and decided to go back to sleep, very happy with the nights turn of events.

 

Rafael woke up to sun in his eyes and realized he and Trevor slept the entire night on Liv’s couch.  He was briefly worried that Liv never made it home but saw the blanket draped over them. He slowly got off the couch so he wouldn’t wake up Trevor and decided to go down the hall just to be sure she was home.  He stopped outside of Noah’s room and saw that she was just about to pick up the smiling little boy. 

 

“Did you get that happy ending last night lieutenant.”  He said with a small smirk on his lips.

 

Liv turned and smiled, looking at Noah she said,  “Noah your uncle thinks he’s a comedian.” Noah giggled at that.

 

“Stop deflecting, Benson. you owe me for your little matching making scheme.”  

 

“I’ll have you know that my plan apparently worked perfectly, as I saw you sleeping on Trevor’s chest with a smile on your face.”  

 

“I’m never going to hear the end of this am I?” Rafael slowly pinched the bridge of his nose as this was too early to be dealing with these questions without coffee. “Please tell me you didn’t take any pictures?”

 

“You know, I didn’t think to...must have been not thinking very clearly after my happy ending as you keep putting it so gracefully.”

 

“You know Liv, you never told me who you were going on a date with.  Is it anyone I know.” Liv hesitated for a moment and Rafael jumped on that.  “It is someone I know. Please tell me you’re not back with Cassidy again. I never liked that douchebag.”  

 

“Rafa, language! If I tell you, you have to promise me you won’t freak out.”  Rafael was now looking at her with his eyebrow raised. “I literally have no idea who you went out with last night, oh my god please tell me it’s not Dodds.” 

 

“Dodds?!  Really Rafa!” Liv admonished. “I have more class than that. I went out with Tucker last night.”  

 

Rafael’s jaw dropped and he just stared at her.  “Tucker as in IAB Ed Tucker?” He said with a raised voice. 

 

“Rafa, lower your voice, you’re going to wake Trevor.” 

 

“Trevor is awake,” they both heard as Trevor stumbled into the doorway of Noah’s room. “Rafi isn’t being very quiet.”

 

“Rafi…that’s a cute nickname” Liv said with a smirk. 

 

“Oh no you don’t Liv, we aren’t talking about me right now,” Rafael scowled. “We are talking about you and Tucker.”  

 

“Tucker?  Why are talking about Tucker?” Trevor said looking surprised.  

 

“That’s who Liv went on a date with last night, Trevor.  The same Ed Tucker who has put her and her squad through hell multiple times, may I remind everyone in the room.”  Rafael said with a deadpan glare, Liv had seen him use during his cross in court on more than one occasion.

 

“Rafa...this is not a courtroom.” Liv said while glaring at him.  “And speaking of that let’s move this discussion to the kitchen. I will make coffee and we can put Noah in front of the TV, so we can finish this conversation because I know you Rafa, you won’t drop this until you're satisfied. But you better believe, you will be answering all my questions about your night last night after.”

 

And with that she laughed and took Noah into the living room.

 

Trevor and Rafael looked at each other and both said “Tucker” at the same time.  Trevor sighed and said, “Rafi we have to be happy and supportive of this. She deserves happiness too.  Tucker was just doing his job.” 

 

“Trevor, May I remind you that you represented her against those murder charges he was trying to stick her with of that biker?!” Trevor looked shocked when Rafael mentioned that.  “Rafi, how do you even know about that? It was before you even started in the Brooklyn DAs office. And not to defend him but Tucker was just doing his job.” 

 

“Doing his job?! Trevor she could have gone to jail for a murder she didn’t commit.”  Nonchalantly, he added “Liv told me about it, back when she was ranting about Tucker after one of the times he tried to railroad Amaro.”

 

Trevor grabbed Rafael’s hands and said “Rafi you need to take a deep breath and relax. Let Liv explain why she is giving him a chance before you go off the deep end.”  

 

Rafael looked into Trevor’s bright blue eyes and realized he was right.  He did tell Liv that she deserves happiness as well and he would try his hardest to accept Tucker if that meant she was happy.  In the grand scheme of things, at least if wasn’t Cassidy.

 

Rafael gave Trevor a peck on the lips and said, “of course your going to be the voice of reason. I will do my best to stay calm and be happy for her. However I need a pot of coffee to do this.” With that he left the room.

 

Rafael and Trevor walked into the kitchen, where Liv had three mugs of coffee waiting.  “It’s about time you both came in here, can you not keep your hands off each other already?”   

 

“Liv…” Rafael said glaring at her.  

 

Liv laughed and motioned for them both to sit.   “Oh, Rafa, you seem to not be able to take what’s being dished back at you” 

 

Trevor grabbed Rafael’s hand as he could sense the younger mans blood pressure starting to rise.  That seemed to have a small calming effect on Rafael and he took a deep breath and downed his coffee before he spoke.

 

“I’m sorry Liv, I was just surprised when you said it was Tucker.  It something I would never have even guessed. How long have you been seeing him?”

 

Liv softened a bit as she saw Rafael was trying to keep his cool.  “It’s been three months”. Rafael looked a bit hurt by that statement and she chose to elaborate.  “It just started out as drinks and then it became a little more serious. He hasn’t met Noah yet but I think it a possibility in the future.  I wasn't sure how to tell you because I know you both don’t exactly get along.”

 

“You’re my best friend Liv,” he said as he grabbed her hand.  “I want you to know you can always talk to me about anything. I obviously may not have the best reaction but I want to be there for you always in any way you need.  Tucker has just tried to railroad your career so many times and honestly he can be a pompous jerk.”

 

“Rafa, you can also be a pompous jerk also and your still my best friend.  You need to realize he was just doing his job and we have reached more of a common ground now that I’m Lieutenant.”

 

Trevor sensing these two friends needed some time to talk, decided that he needed to get home.  “I have to be in court all day tomorrow and need to prep my opening statement. Liv, I will speak to you during the week.”  He got up and went and said goodbye to Noah. As he came back to the kitchen he said, “Rafi walk me to the door”.

 

Rafael got up and followed him to the front door.  “Rafi I will call you later. I sense that you both need to talk about your new found happiness,” he said with a smirk.” 

 

“How kind of you to just leave me with her” Rafael said.

 

“You will be fine, just have more coffee,” Trevor said as he put his hands on Rafael’s hips.  He pulled him close and they both locked lips only to break away for air as they heard Liv whistle at the two of them.  

 

Rafael laughed and mumbled, “she’s really going to be insufferable when she makes me answer all her questions.”

 

Trevor laughed and then said, “I want to take you to dinner this week, so let me know when you can get out of the office early.”

 

“I will look at my calendar when I’m back in the office tomorrow. If need be I will have Carmen rearrange some things.  Thank you for last night, hearing me out and being open to giving us a chance.”

 

“Of course Rafi.  I’m just glad your best friend convinced you to be honest with your feelings. Now go and gossip with her.”  

 

Rafael laughed again and he gave Trevor another kiss as he opened the door and watched him leave. He then turned to walk back into the kitchen to face the firing squad so to speak.

 

Liv was standing in the doorway of the kitchen, watching her best friend and she couldn’t help but smile.  She was proud of him because she knew how difficult it must have been for him to put himself out their last night and be vulnerable. 

 

Rafael noticed Liv and blushed.  “How much of that did you see and hear”. 

She grinned at him and said, “enough to be patting myself on the back for a job well done counselor.  Come sit, I poured you another cup of coffee.”

 

They both sat back down and Liv said, “ let’s forget about Tucker and I for a bit. Tell me how last night went.”

 

Rafael drank some coffee and looked at her, studying her face.  He could see that she was truly happy and invested in hearing about his newfound happiness.  He smiled back at her and said, “wel,l I think you already know how last night went.” 

 

“Oh no you don’t, Rafa, I get details. Especially if I am going to have to listen to you complain about Tucker while you come to terms with it.”

 

“Fine Liv, he sighed.  He realized there was no way he was getting out of this discussion but realized he did owe it to his best friend to be as open with her about the night. “It went as well as I could have hoped.  The whole night we talked and it was seamless like we had been doing this for years”. Liv noticed Rafael, smiled a bit saying that. 

 

“Shockingly, I finally summoned up the courage to apologize which Trevor gracefully accepted, saying he knew that I wasn’t ready when he confessed his feelings all those years ago.  He did scared me a bit when he took his sweet time answering me when I asked if he still had feelings for me and wanted to try to give us a chance though.”

 

Liv grabbed Rafael’s hand.  “I’m so proud of you Rafa. I know how hard it is for you to be open like this not only with me but with Trevor too.  I meant everything I said last night when I said your a good man who deserves happiness a well. And I want to be able to share things with you and be there for you at anytime in anyway.  You have been my best friend and you will always be my best friend.”

 

Rafael returned her smile.  “I am going to try my best to accept this Tucker development, especially if he makes you happy.  If he hurts you though, he will have to deal with me.”

 

“Rafa, I love you but, I’m not so sure you could take down Tucker.”  

 

“Oh Liv, you underestimate me, but your right it won’t be just me, I’m sure Carisi, Rollins and Fin would gladly assist me.”

 

Liv laughed at her best friend, “so what’s the next step with you and Trevor?  You’ve technically already slept with each other and kissed”. 

 

“Liv….” 

 

“I’m kidding Rafa but seriously? When’s the first date?”

 

“He wants to take me to dinner one night this week if I can get out of the office early. So promise me whatever night this happens, you will leave me alone.  I have my own happy ending that needs to be achieved.” He said with a smirk.

 

“Okay counselor.  I think we’ve had enough sharing for one day.  Are you up for a trip to the park with me and Noah?”

 

“Of course but I obviously want to go home and shower and get changed.”  Both of them got up and moved to the front door. Rafael hugged her and said, “thank you, Liv.  My second chance with Trevor wouldn’t be possible without you meddling.” 

 

Liv pulled back and said, “of course, Rafa, I’m here for you always, in all ways.  Plus I have a feeling my squad will like you much better once your getting laid.” 

 

Rafael glared at her but eventually broke down laughing.  “Be careful what you wish for lieutenant, wouldn’t want your squad liking me better than you now.”  

 

And with that he yelled out to Noah, “bye, Noah, I’ll see you and your mami at the park later.

 

Rafael walked out of the apartment and as Liv shut the door she couldn’t help but smile at the thought that for once they both were less married to their jobs.


End file.
